1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation direction judging method for an operation key in a direction detecting switch, in which an operation direction of an operation key is stored using a direction detecting switch of a portable terminal device, such as a portable telephone, or another electronic terminal device, the same direction is indicated in an effective operation range including the specified operation direction, and a new operation direction and an effective operation range including the new operation direction can be set for an operation of the operation key which deviates from the former effective operation range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In determination of operation direction of an operation key in a conventional portable information terminal, in a portable information terminal in which a cursor being displayed on a display unit is moved by an operation key capable of being omnidirectionally operated, when an operation direction of an operation key is detected by a direction detecting unit, a controller converts the operation direction detected by the direction detecting unit, into a specific movement direction in accordance with movable directions of the cursor displayed on an operation direction display unit, and controls the movement of the cursor on the display unit. Thereby, even when the operation key is operated in any direction, the cursor is moved only in the movable direction displayed on the operation direction display unit (see Patent Document 1: [0036] of the specification of JP-A-2003-44204).
In addition, in the above Patent Document 1, the controller controls the movement of the cursor displayed on the display unit, by referring to a direction conversion table. By displaying the direction conversion table on the display unit or by making user edition or the like possible for the contents of the direction conversion table, the usability is more improved and the operability can be improved (see Patent Document 1: [0037] of the specification of JP-A-2003-44204).
In the above Patent Document 1, one of cursor movable direction patterns is selected from the direction conversion table by a display switch key, and it is provided for the movement control of the cursor by the controller. Thereby, arbitrary selection out of a plurality of kinds of cursor movable direction patterns becomes possible, and a user can set a movable direction or a movement speed of the cursor in accordance with the intended use, the contents of the display screen, and so on. Thus, the usability and the operability can be improved (see Patent Document 1: [0038] of the specification of JP-A-2003-44204).
Further, in the above Patent Document 1, by selecting a movable direction of the cursor displayed on the operation direction display unit, by using the display switch key or the like as movable direction selecting means, the user can specify the movable direction of the cursor in accordance with the intended use, the contents of the display screen, and so on. Thus, the usability and the operability can be improved (see Patent Document 1: [0039] of the specification of JP-A-2003-44204).
Furthermore, in the above Patent Document 1, by using a specific key, such as the display switch key or a determination key, as operation means, the movement speed of the cursor on the display unit may be changed in accordance with the operation time or the operation times of the specific key. For example, if movement speed data is added to the direction conversion table such that the cursor is moved at a high speed within switched directions when the display switch key is depressed in a fixed time or more or double-clicked when the direction display on the operation direction display unit is switched by the display switch key, not only the setting of the movement direction but also the setting of the movement speed of the cursor can be changed. Thereby, the movement speed of the cursor can be changed, for example, a rapid operation is made in accordance with the intended purpose, the contents of the display screen, and so on, or a slow operation is made for delicate positional adjustment of the cursor. Thus, a portable information terminal better in usability and superior in operability can be realized (see Patent Document 1: [0040] of the specification of JP-A-2003-44204).
This prior art is a method in which the cursor can be moved only in movable directions displayed on the operation direction display unit even when the operation key is operated in any direction. Thus, the operation direction must be converted into a specific movement direction, and troublesome operations due to a change in direction are required. That is, a change in direction must be made by displaying the direction conversion table on the display unit or carrying out user edition for the contents of the direction conversion table.
In addition, in the direction detecting switch, even if the operation direction is divided into any number of directions, as eight directions, sixteen directions, thirty-two directions, . . . , there are inevitably portions existing between neighboring two directions and belonging to neither direction. In the case that the direction detecting switch is an eight-direction key, for example, even when an operator intends to operate the “right direction” but the operated position is somewhat shifted and a portion sandwiched by the right direction and the upper right direction and belonging to neither direction is operated, the operated direction may be detected as the upper right direction and an operation may be made that is different from the intention of the operator. In such a case, the operator feels that the direction detecting switch is erroneously operating.
In consideration of the above points, an object of the present invention is to provide an operation direction judging method for an operation key in a direction detecting switch, capable of detecting a key operation in any direction in 360 degrees; increased in convenience of operability as an effective operation range is automatically set when a specific operation direction is determined by a depressing operation of the operation key, the same operation direction is maintained as far as the operation key is depressed within the effective operation range, a new operation direction can be automatically set when the operation key is depressed at a portion which deviates from the effective operation range, and a new effective operation range can be automatically set with the new operation direction is put at the center; and superior as the cursor can be freely moved by one operation key.